<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Это наконец-то ты by sad_cypress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700101">Это наконец-то ты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_cypress/pseuds/sad_cypress'>sad_cypress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_cypress/pseuds/sad_cypress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты хочешь… что? - переспросил Кроули. Азирафель вздохнул и посмотрел на него с улыбкой.<br/>- Посмотреть кино, Кроули. И буду очень рад, если ты составишь мне компанию.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Это наконец-то ты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Кроули тяжело опустился на диван и растерянно провел рукой по волосам. Бездумно уставился на меню на экране телевизора. Прислушался к хлопкам попкорна с кухни. Подтянул к себе поближе пульт - не самая нужная вещь, если ты демон, и твой телевизор работает без электричества и подписки на Netflix, но Азирафель предложил сегодня все сделать “как положено”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Это было странно. Кроули не стал бы отрицать, что чувствует радостное возбуждение от того, что Азирафель сам предложил устроить киномарафон Джеймса Бонда, но это все равно смущало.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Ты хочешь… что? - переспросил Кроули. Азирафель вздохнул и посмотрел на него с улыбкой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Посмотреть кино, Кроули. И буду очень рад, если ты составишь мне компанию. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ты же не любишь кино? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Может быть, в этот раз мне понравится больше? У меня теперь новая жизнь, почему бы не попробовать что-то новое? И раз уж ты любишь фильмы про Джеймса Бонда - может быть, начнем с них? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кроули даже не смотрел последние фильмы франшизы, и вообще давно остыл к этой истории, но согласился. Было что-то болезненно захватывающее в том, что Азирафель помнит о любимом фильме Кроули и просит разделить с ним новый для себя опыт. “Что еще ты хочешь попробовать? - хотелось спросить Кроули. - Я готов разделить с тобой все. Стать твоим полем для экспериментов”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Иногда Кроули хотелось ударить себя по лицу. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ему казалось, что после того, как они отменили Апокалипсис, и он разорвал связи с Адом, его жизнь станет проще и свободнее. Еще никогда Кроули так остро не чувствовал, что он на грани срыва. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Он откинулся на спинку дивана. Сел прямо. Побарабанил пальцами по колену. Снова развалился на диване, закинув руки на  спинку. Схватил пульт. Чуть не подскочил, когда услышал голос Азирафеля: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Прости, что долго.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Совсем нет. Попкорн, ангел? Серьезно? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Люди едят попкорн, когда смотрят фильмы, Кроули. Если что-то пробовать - то по полной программе и по всем правилам. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Вот только обычно они берут к нему колу, а не Macallan 1939 года. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- У меня есть стандарты, - Азирафель закатил глаза. - Впрочем, я уверен, что на кухне найдется бутылка колы для тебя, если не хочешь виски.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кроули возмущенно протянул свой стакан Азирафелю. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Очень смешно, наливай давай. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Азирафель широко улыбнулся и открутил крышку. “Ты безнадежен”, - сказал себе Кроули, разглядывая морщинки вокруг глаз Азирафеля. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Азирафель поставил бокалы на журнальный столик и сел рядом. Кроули невольно глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как начинает пьянеть, еще не притронувшись к виски - только от запаха, который окутал его плотным облаком. Одеколон с древесными нотами, озон и что-то неуловимое - личный запах Азирафеля, который Кроули чувствовал мельком на протяжении всех шести тысяч лет, но еще ни разу - так близко. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кроули нажал на кнопку пульта (он не смотрел, на какую именно - все равно она сработает именно так, как ему нужно) и повернулся к экрану. Покачал головой в ответ на безмолвное предложение попкорна и попытался сосредоточиться на сюжете. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Получалось плохо. Все мысли были устремлены к Азирафелю - к его запаху, который продолжал пьянить сильнее алкоголя, к его теплу, которое Кроули чувствовал всем телом. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Между ними всегда была дистанция. Даже когда они смогли вслух признать себя друзьями, даже когда четко обозначили свою сторону - между ними всегда было расстояние, которое Кроули неукоснительно соблюдал. “Для того, чтобы ему было комфортнее”, - говорил он себе. “Для того, чтобы у тебя не снесло крышу”, - отвечал насмешливый голос в его голове. Кроули всегда давил его, запихивал в самый темный угол своего сознания (туда, где уже были фантазии о прикосновениях Азирафеля, о его “Я люблю тебя, Кроули”, и стыдные воспоминания о том, как Кроули рассматривал его в зеркале во всех подробностях, когда они менялись телами). Сегодня он мог признаться себе в том, что голос был прав. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Наверное, поэтому он взъерошил себе волосы, и опустил руку на спинку дивана - прямо позади Азирафеля. Это было глупо и жалко, но Азирафель, кажется, ничего не заметил, продолжая смотреть в экран и увлеченно закидывая в рот попкорн. Кроули почти прикасался к его плечам, и чувствовал, как его пальцы как будто онемели. Если он сейчас повернет голову, то почти уткнется носом в волосы Азирафеля. Интересно, его запах сильнее за ухом? Интересно, у него чувствительная шея? Что если  сейчас выключить фильм, повернуть голову Азирафеля к себе и поцеловать? Он ответит на поцелуй? Зароется пальцами в волосы Кроули, притягивая его ближе? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Азирафель засмеялся, откидывая голову на руку Кроули, и тот слегка вздрогнул, отвлекшись от своих мыслей. Он не помнил ни одной смешной сцены в фильме (он сейчас не помнил вообще ничего, кроме этого дивана и тяжести головы Азирафеля у него на руке), но тоже издал неопределенный смешок. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на том, как жгло руку теплом Азирафеля. Под кожей словно бегали пузырьки шампанского, и он никак не мог перестать думать о том, как бы чувствовалось это тепло, прикосновение мягких на вид волос к обнаженному телу. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кроули смотрел в экран телевизора, но видел только как Азирафель наклоняется к нему, утыкается носом в его шею, мягко целует за ухом, проводит рукой по его груди и… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Нужно остановиться. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Кроули, не останавливайся. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Он сходит с ума. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Я с ума от тебя схожу. </span>
  </em>
  <span>И от чего? От того, что они впервые сидят рядом на диване! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Я хочу тебя прямо на этом диване. </span>
  </em>
  <span>От того, что Кроули не способен сдерживать себя. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Не сдерживайся, дорогой мой, я хочу слышать тебя. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кроули даже не заметил, как сильно он сжимал кулак. “Абсолютно безнадежен”, - повторил Кроули беззвучно. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ты что-то сказал? - переспросил Азирафель, и Кроули понадобилась вся выдержка, чтобы не вздрогнуть. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Идиотский поступок, - Кроули кивнул в сторону экрана. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Какой именно? - спросил Азирафель, внимательно рассматривая попкорн, который он держал в руке и… подкинув зерно в воздух, безуспешно попытался поймать его ртом. Кроули приподнял брови. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Вот этот, ангел. Что ты делаешь? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Это весело. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Это весело, когда у тебя получается. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Азирафель улыбнулся и подкинул в воздух еще одно зерно, которое, как и первое, упало куда-то за диван. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Это почему-то смущало. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- То есть, сейчас тебе не весело, как раз потому что у тебя не получается? - Азирафель смотрел на него так невинно, как только мог, и Кроули даже мог бы ему поверить, если бы не озорные искорки в его глазах, которые всегда отличали его от остальных ангелов. Кроули знал, что Азирафель его подначивает, но ухватился за возможность уйти от обсуждения фильма, и схватил пригоршню попкорна, и подбросил его в воздух со словами: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Потому что у меня как раз получается! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он не поймал ни одной. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Азирафель попытался скрыть смех за кашлем и аккуратно взял новую порцию. Соревнование началось, и Кроули был благодарен Азирафелю за то, что наконец-то можно было отвлечься от назойливых, неправильных мыслей. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ни один из них не подумал о том, чтобы сделать запас попкорна нескончаемым, поэтому когда в миске ничего не осталось, они закончили ничьей: 0:0. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Фильмы - это весело, должен признать, - со смехом сказал Азирафель и потянулся чистой рукой к бабочке. Смех Кроули резко оборвался, и шум крови в ушах, казалось, заглушал все звуки в мире. Он завороженно наблюдал, как Азирафель расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Время остановилось. Земля остановилась.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Это был странный вечер. Может быть, Кроули заснул в начале фильма, и сейчас все вокруг - не настоящая реальность? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>В настоящей реальности Азирафель не расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу. В настоящей реальности Азирафель не тянет руку ко рту, чтобы слизать соль с пальцев. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>В настоящей реальности Кроули не перехватывает его руку, чтобы сделать это самому. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>В настоящей реальности Азирафель не вздыхает от удовольствия и не замирает. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Поэтому Кроули тщательно облизывал каждый палец Азирафеля, пока вкус соли не постепенно не исчез, сменяясь вкусом кожи. Он поднял глаза на Азирафеля, и его будто прошибло током от того, каким голодным взглядом смотрел на него Азирафель. Как он тяжело дышал, приоткрыв рот, и как неподвижно он сидел, будто боясь спугнуть Кроули. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Выпустив изо рта большой палец, и оставив легкий поцелуй на ладони Азирафеля, он слегка отодвинулся. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Звуки окружающего мира обрушились на него резко, одномоментно: продолжающийся фильм, который уже никто не смотрел, полицейская сирена дальше по улице, и тихое, едва слышное (громогласное, угрожающее в его голове): </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Кроули? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кроули чуть не зарычал. Что он наделал? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ангел, я… прости, я не знаю, что… давай забудем, пож… - он не успел договорить, потому что Азирафель поцеловал его - жадно, отчаянно. Как человек, полгода бродивший по пустыне, добравшийся до воды. Как мужчина, уходящий на войну, целующий своего любимого человека. Как Кроули, целующий Азирафеля в своих фантазиях.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кроули вцепился в плечи Азирафеля, прижимаясь ближе, боясь отпустить его даже на долю секунды. Боясь, что Азирафель точно сейчас передумает - и вышвырнет его из магазина. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Но Азирафель прижимал его к себе в ответ. Он положил руку ему на затылок, не давая отстраниться (будто бы Кроули могло прийти такое в голову), другую руку - на талию, сжимая ткань пиджака. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кроули горел, и не было ничего на свете, чего он хотел бы также отчаянно, как этого огня, сжигающего его дотла и возрождающего из пепла раз за разом. Движения губ и языка Азирафеля, его руки - этого всего было слишком много и недостаточно одновременно. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На него нахлынул ужас, когда Азирафель начал отодвигаться. “Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, я не переживу, если ты остановишься”, - билась в голове паническая мысль, и Кроули стиснул Азирафеля в объятиях еще сильнее, отказываясь отпускать. Он уткнулся в его шею, глубоко вдыхая его запах, запоминая, но Азирафель снова прижал его к себе и неуверенно прошептал на ухо: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Кроули, я хочу продолжить. Ты хочешь… продолжить? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ты с ума сошел? Ты издеваешься надо мной? Это не очевидно?” - хотелось кричать Кроули, но он только быстро закивал, пытаясь непослушными пальцами расстегнуть рубашку Азирафеля. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Азирафель тихо, облегченно выдохнул - он правда сомневался?! - и это, кажется, позволило перестать им сдерживаться. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Они стаскивали друг с друга одежду торопливыми, рваными движениями. Кроули раздраженно шипел, когда очередная пуговица отказывалась поддаваться непослушным рукам. Азирафель неловко смеялся, когда пытался стащить с бедер Кроули узкие брюки. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Здесь неудобно, - между поцелуями пробормотал Азирафель, и Кроули нетерпеливо щелкнул пальцами, перенося их в спальню. Он очень надеялся, что их не развоплотит, и что у Азирафеля в принципе была спальня, но то ли ему повезло, то ли желания Кроули было достаточно, но они оказались на краю пыльной кровати, чуть не упав по пути.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Откуда ты узнал, что у меня есть спальня? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Я не знал. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Азирафель тихо засмеялся ему в плечо, и у Кроули сердце сжалось в груди от нежности. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Еще одно маленькое демоническое чудо - и пыль исчезла. Маленькое ангельское - и остатки одежды тоже. У Кроули перехватило дыхание от того, как Азирафель прижимался к нему, лежа сверху - никаких преград, только мягкая кожа (гладить, трогать, сжимать - везде, куда дотянутся руки!) и припухшие от поцелуев губы. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Мой дорогой, чего ты хочешь? - спросил Азирафель шепотом. “Я хочу вплавить тебя под кожу, хочу остаться так навечно, пока мир сам не разрушит себя”, - хотелось ответить Кроули. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Тебя. Всего, - вместо этого выдохнул он. - Во мне, ангел, я хочу тебя внутри. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Кроули… - простонал Азирафель и глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. - В таком случае, позволь мне… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он начал отстраняться, и Кроули понял, что не может допустить этого. Он сжал руки на плечах Азирафеля еще крепче, помотал головой и щелкнул пальцами. Тихо зашипел от ощущения растянутости. Он протянул руку вниз, к члену Азирафеля, слегка сжал его и почти застонал от прикосновения к горячей, уже влажной коже. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Сейчас, - скомандовал Кроули. Впрочем, это больше прозвучало как мольба, но думать об этом не хотелось: демоны не умоляют. Кроули не умоляет. Азирафель чуть приподнялся на локтях, устраивая ноги Кроули себе на талию. Их пальцы столкнулись на члене, вместе направляя его в Кроули. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кроули чувствовал, будто он сейчас взорвется. Запах Азирафеля, который окутывал его с ног до головы, звук его сбившегося дыхания и срывающихся тихих стонов, его тело так близко - ближе не бывает, медленные толчки глубоко внутри - всего этого было слишком много. Он закрыл лицо руками. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Перед глазами замелькали воспоминания о том, как он каждый раз закрывал лицо, чтобы было легче обмануться, легче представить, что смертный над ним - это Азирафель. О том, как выбирал их - крепких улыбчивых блондинов - не для того, чтобы выполнить задание Ада, а по своей воле. Конечно, потом все это шло в отчет, потому что зачем делать работу дважды, но искушение никогда не было главной целью. О том, каким виноватым он чувствовал себя сразу же после секса. О том, как каждый раз избегал Азирафеля по несколько лет, не в состоянии взглянуть ему в глаза. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кроули зарычал и широко распахнул глаза. В этот раз все по-настоящему. В этот раз это Азирафель движется в нем мучительно, сладко медленными, но уверенными толчками. Это Азирафель шепчет ему на ухо о том, как он любит Кроули, какой Кроули потрясающе горячий, и как давно он этого ждал. Это Азирафель прижимается губами к его шее. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И Пасть Кроули еще раз, если он пропустит хотя бы секунду. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он крепче сжал его бедрами, обхватил руками его лицо и жадно впился взглядом в знакомые черты. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Сильнее, - простонал Кроули и с восторгом увидел, каким голодным стал взгляд Азирафеля. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Движения стали резче, грубее, и это было именно то, чего ждал Кроули. Он пытался продержаться дольше, продлить удовольствие, впитать в себя еще больше ощущений, но напряжение росло, разгоралось где-то за грудной клеткой, и в следующий момент Кроули с криком кончил, сжимая Азирафеля внутри, заставляя кончить вместе с собой. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Кажется, он отключился. Когда Кроули открыл глаза, он обнаружил, что лежит сбоку от Азирафеля, закинув на него руку. Азирафель задумчиво смотрел в потолок, рисовал пальцами круги на его плече, и на его губах играла легкая улыбка. Кроули неверяще рассматривал его лицо, пытаясь запомнить, потому что таким он его еще ни разу не видел. Азирафель почувствовал его пристальный взгляд, и повернулся к нему. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Почему ты так на меня смотришь? - с легким беспокойством спросил он. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Это наконец-то ты, - тихо ответил Кроули и неловко пожал плечами. Он понимал, что это бессмысленный ответ, и чувствовал себя глупо, пока Азирафель внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, нахмурив брови. Наконец, он прижал Кроули к себе и выдохнул ему в волосы:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Ох, дорогой мой… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Азирафель втянул его в медленный, нежный поцелуй, и впервые за шесть тысяч лет Кроули почувствовал, что все было правильно.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>